


(Podfic) Fuck the Apocalypse

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: French Pet Names, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, M/M, Molestation (Off Screen), Podfic, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary"This is weird," Isaac says, and, yeah. Yeah, it fucking is."Hey," Stiles says, clapping his hand to the other man's- boys, they're young again, here- shoulder, "we've been through worse. Can't be that bad, right?""Dude," Isaac says, narrowing his eyes, "my dad's alive.""Fair, but... No zombies?""Ugh, touche."[Or, the one where Stiles and Isaac go back in time to stave off the apocalypse, only to end up solving everyone else's problems.]





	(Podfic) Fuck the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck the Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157774) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

>   [Fuck The Apocalypse](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15S8txtwUhLFTBqd9Oa_kAQIZUNVpellB)
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
